The concepts herein relate to damping motion of a camera, for example, when it is mounted to a moving object, such as a vehicle, person, animal or other thing.
Filming video from a moving object can often produce shaky or blurred images as movement of the object is transmitted to the camera. Camera stabilization techniques, both mechanical and software, have been used to reduce the effects of motion on images, particularly video, recorded by the camera. One difficulty in implementing camera stabilization using mechanical methods is friction, both static (stiction) and dynamic, in the moving parts of the system. Friction is more of an issue for lighter weight cameras, because the friction is greater in proportion to the weight of the camera than with heavier cameras. Therefore, software stabilization is relied on more for such light weight cameras.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.